


I Got Dragged To Comic Con And All I Got Was A Joker

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: LEGO Batman Movie - Fandom, Telltale Batman
Genre: BEST DAD, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Civilian AU, Comic Con, M/M, Robin is a soft hearted lad, the characters cosplay themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a supportive dad that was dragged to Comic Con by an excited Robin. Bruce is just lost and then Joker showed up to shake things up.This is a part of an AUtober prompt list I found. I guess this falls under Single Parent au.





	I Got Dragged To Comic Con And All I Got Was A Joker

“Haha. I’ve got you now, Batman!” A clown suddenly jumped out of the crowd of costumed people in front of Bruce. He smiled widely striking a dramatic pose.

Bruce blinked at the man. “...No, you don’t...Riddler?” 

The man’s smile fell. “Not a Batman fan, are you?” 

“No sorry. I just dressed like this for my son.” Bruce shrugged, his costume cape swishing behind him.

The man huffed amused. “How much begging did that take?” 

“He promised he’d do all his chores and keep good grades in school. Couldn’t say no to that. I don’t mind though. Dick is a good kid, though I don’t really understand all...this.” Bruce gestured at all the brightly colored booths and costumes crowds. 

“Well, comic con isn’t for everyone. It’s sweet that you’d dress up for him anyway.” The man looked around. “Where is he anyway?” 

Bruce frowned and looked down at his side. His heart stopped when he found his son was gone. “Dick?!” 

“I’m right here, Batdad.” A small “Robin” popped out from behind a nearby trash can. Bruce let out a sigh of relief “And it’s Robin, dad!” 

“Well, Robin, come here. You scared me-“ Instead, Dick dived back behind the trash can. He peeked over the rim, his eyes narrowing behind his big round glasses. 

“Joker! What are you doing here?!” Dick demanded. 

Bruce frowned. “Dick, what are you-“ 

“Yes, it is I, the Joker!” The man let out a wicked laugh. He slipped back into the exaggerated persona from earlier easily. “And, I’m here to take out the Bat once and for all!” 

“No! Batdad, stop him!” Dick demanded. Bruce though was busy being confused over the situation. 

“Oh, Batman doesn’t stand a chance against me, his greatest enemy. I bet he couldn’t even lay a hand on me.” The man taunted. He began circling Bruce with an exaggerated gait all the while giving an eerie smile. When he had his back to Dick though, he gave Bruce a wink.

Bruce caught on to what he was doing. He crouched into what he hopped was a fighting stance. “We’ll see about that Joker.” He mimed a punch at the man. 

The man made a show of dodging. “Missed me. Missed me.” He teased. Bruce kept throwing fake punches and the man practically danced around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw people gather around, filming the scene they were making. 

“Go Batdad!” Dick cheered, having joined the mass himself. Bruce looked over at his son and smiled. 

He felt his fist collide with something hard followed by a “shit!” 

Bruce looked. The man was clutching his nose. Blood dribbled down his face from under his gloved hand. 

“Joker!” Dick said, his excited demeanor turning to concern. He ran up to the man. “Are you alright?” 

The man let out a laugh, though it sounded strained. “Takes a lot more than that to knock this clown.” 

Dick nodded. He turned to Bruce to give him a stern look. “Say you’re sorry, Batdad.” 

Bruce was a little confused, seeing he had just cheered for him to defeat Joker. But, he did it anyway. 

“I’m really sorry...Joker.” Brice said awkwardly. 

“It’s alright.” 

“Ok now, hug it out.” Dick said. 

Bruce blinked. “...Why exactly?” 

“Because if you two don’t show that you’ve forgiven each other, how do we know this won’t happen again?” Dick explained. “Plus, hugs solve everything.” 

“I think this situation needs more first aid than hugs.” Bruce deadpanned. 

“Aww, I cant stay mad at you. Bring it in, Bats.” The man said, gesturing him in. 

Bruce hesitated for a moment before doing so. He wrapped his arms around the man. He was surprised to find the man was a lot smaller than him. He fit right into his arms. 

They broke apart after a bit to the applause of the crowd. After a minute, they dispersed, quickly losing interest in favor of other entertainment. 

“Hey Batdad! There’s Pokémon!” Dick shouted. He ran ahead to a booth covered in brightly colored animals. 

Bruce followed his son a bit slower along with the man. “Hey, thanks for that. I think you made his day.” Bruce smiled. 

“Eh. Anything for the kids.” The man shrugged. His bloody nose dropped down his face, making a mess of the man’s white face paint. He wiped it away with a frown. “I should probably see about this.” 

“Again, I’m so sorry about that. Can I make it up to you?” 

“You could...buy me coffee sometime. I’d love to know about the man behind the mask.” The man joked. Bruce agreed, and they exchanged numbers. 

“Until next time Bats.” The man said with a wink. 

“It’s actually Bruce.” 

“Really?” The man let out an amused huff. “My names John. See ya later, Brucie.” He have a little wave before walking off. Bruce was surprised to find himself excited to see him again. 


End file.
